


Unravel

by worrisomeme



Series: Fall [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: Sebastian gets a surprise and he and Chris overcome a whole new "first" in their relationship.





	

Chris had gone out almost immediately after breakfast and it’s almost 1 now and he still isn’t back. He wasn’t dressed for a run or the gym, but he didn’t tell Sebastian where he was going like he would if he was doing something work-related, and he didn’t ask him to come along like he would if it wasn’t work related. He’s been with Chris for almost a month now and this is just not like him.

Seb tries not to worry about it. He spent the morning re-cleaning the already spotless house and now he doesn’t know what to do with himself. So he grabs his Kindle and crawls back into bed. He’s gotten two chapters into yet another book (he’s already in the middle of six or seven) when he hears keys in the door. He pretends not to notice.

He pretends not to notice all the noise Chris is making as he lets himself in and as he looks for him in the living room and the studio. He’s still feigning nonchalance when Chris finally finds him in the bedroom.

“I know you heard me coming in,” Chris laughs, coming around the bed. He sets something on the night stand and only then does Sebastian look up.

“Oh, you’re home? Nu am observat. I didn’t even notice you had left.” He’s just being melodramatic now, fighting back giggles.

Chris lets out a snort. “Oh really now?” He tugs Sebastian lower on the bed by his ankles then crawls up so he’s hovering over him, hands on either side of his head.

Seb is committed now and he’s not going to let Chris being all alluring get in the way of his joke. He turns his head to the side and pouts. “Nope. Didn’t notice. Deloc.” _Not at all._

Then he notices the balloons.

“What the fuck are those?” he totally abandons the act.

Chris laughs loudly and rolls off of him. “Those are balloons, you dork,” he says, pulling Seb closer.

“I know what they are, Chris, okay? Now look, I can get behind a lot of kinky shit, but- “ he’s cut off by Chris, who is currently laughing too hard to even speak, clamping a hand over his mouth. That’s when he gives in and starts giggling.

“They’re not for sex,” Chris says when he finally composes himself. It kind of dawns on Seb that that’s still uncharted territory for them, but he doesn’t get to dwell on it long because Chris says, “They’re for you.”

“For me?” Sebastian looks up from where he’s burrowed himself against Chris’ chest.

“Yeah. It’s August 13th. Those are for you too.” He motions toward the boxes on the nightstand, then snickers and adds, “Well, the cake is for both of us.”

“Cake? Sunt aşa confuz,” he says, screwing his face up. _I’m so confused._

Chris furrows his brow and sits up. “Yeah. I got your favorite and everything.” He pauses, then adds, “La mulţi ani!” He kind of half-smiles, looking mostly distraught now. “Did I say that right? I googled it.”

Sebastian pulls himself upright and crosses his legs so he can lean his elbows on his knees. “It’s my birthday?” he asks. He looks thoughtful for a minute then laughs. “Oh, you’re right. IIIII’mm,” he drags out the word, thinking again, then his face lights up. “I’m 34 now, right?”

Chris looks like he isn’t sure if he’s going to laugh or cry.

“You said that really well, by the way,” Seb continues when Chris just cannot find words. He straddles his lap and smiles. “You definitely have an accent, of course, but that was really good. How old are you? I guess that’s something I should have found out sooner, huh?”

“I’m 35. Did you really forget it was your birthday?” Chris asks finally, running his fingers through Seb’s hair now.

Sebastian lets out a pleased hum and sways just a little, letting his eyes drift shut. “Yeah. I haven’t celebrated it since I was a teenager. So you’re only a year older than me. When’s your birthday?”

“June 13th.” Chris looks so perplexed. It’s adorable.

“Really?” Seb asks, laughing a little as he opens his eyes again. “Exactly one year and two months, to the day. Isn’t that funny?”

Chris laughs and shakes his head. “And you call me strange,” he teases, pulling Sebastian in for a kiss before he can reply. “Happy birthday,” he says when they part.

“Thanks,” Seb blushes and gives him another soft kiss.

“So are you going to open your present?” Chris asks, playing with his hair.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Sebastian rolls his eyes a little, but grabs the small box from the nightstand. “I didn’t even know it was my birthday, after all,” he jokes.

Chris laughs and nudges him playfully. “Just open it,” he says.

Seb opens the box and inside is a simple necklace, a short silver chain with a small amethyst bead in the middle.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathes.

“Can I?” Chris asks. When Sebastian nods Chris takes off the black collar he’s got on and replaces it with the necklace. The bead rests perfectly in the hollow of his throat. He shivers a little at the feel of it and the atmosphere in the room shifts. Chris puts the collar in the box and places it back on the nightstand before resting his hands on Seb’s hips.

“I think this suits you, suits us, much better,” Chris says, his eyes darkening as he takes in the sight. “Instead of that archaic thing. It looks amazing on you.”

“Mulţumesc.  Thank you, it’s gorgeous,” Seb replies shyly. His heart is starting to race and he’s fidgeting with the hem of Chris’ shirt.

“You’re gorgeous,” Chris says, his voice low. It sends a shiver down Seb’s spine. “My sweet, gorgeous Sebastian,” he continues, rubbing a thumb along his hipbone.

Sebastian’s eyes flutter shut and he lets out a soft moan. His hands still, palms now flat against his master’s stomach like he’s bracing himself.

There’s a long moment where neither of them move, then, gently, Chris flips them so he’s hovering over him again, one hand next to Sebastian’s head to support himself, the other still trailing lightly along his hipbone. Sebastian looks up into his eyes, his pupils blown and his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

“You like that, huh?” Chris breaths, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his neck. “When I call you that? He sucks gently at the spot, then mumbles against the skin, “My sweet Sebastian.”

Seb’s back arches as he tips his head back and moans again softly. He slides his hands up Chris’ chest and breathes out his name, his eyes slipping shut again. Chris chuckles low in his throat and runs a hand up his side. He moves to another spot and sucks until there’s a bruise blossoming under the skin. Sebastian whimpers and wraps his arms around Chris’ neck, scratching lightly at his shoulders.

“Is this okay?” Chris breathes out, fingers tangling in his hair as he trails kisses down his neck and starts sucking another mark just above his collarbone.

“Da, da…” Seb gasps out. “Yes. Don’t stop,” he’s practically begging, tugging gently at Chris’ shirt. He whimpers when Chris pulls back.

“Shh, it’s just for a second baby,” he coos, tugging his shirt off and tossing it across the room. Sebastian’s shirt quickly joins his in a heap on the floor and only then does he dip his head back down to continue his assault on his collarbone.

Sebastian moans and his hands explore every inch of Chris’ exposed back. He hadn’t realized until that moment how much he could actually _want_ this.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Chris breaths, sucking and biting up the other side of Seb’s neck as he undoes his jeans.

Sebastian’s completely gone, gripping Chris’ shoulders and muttering in Romanian as he arches into the touch.

“Fuck,” Chris mumbles to himself as he pulls back just long enough to rid them both of their pants.

Sebastian finally looks up at him, blushing as Chris’ eyes trail along his body. He suddenly feels self-conscious. And, _god,_ Chris is stunning, all rippling muscles and smooth skin. He can only imagine how he looks, old scars scattered across his skin, hair a mess, flushed all the way down his chest. He wishes it was darker outside so Chris couldn’t see him.

But then Chris’ hands are sliding up his thighs and coherent thought is lost to him again. “You’re so amazing Seb,” he’s mumbling, nipping and kissing a trail up his chest. “So sweet.” He stops briefly to tease a nipple with his tongue. “So good to me.” He’s working his way up his neck again. “So good for me. Such a good boy.” Then he’s marking him again and Sebastian’s moaning and squirming under him, head tipping back to expose more of his neck.

He scratches up Chris’ back and tugs at his short hair, babbling absolute filth in Romanian. He doesn’t think he could remember a single English word if he tried. He thinks he actually blacks out for a second when Chris wraps a hand around his aching cock and strokes him slowly.

“Still okay?” Chris checks in, nibbling on his earlobe gently.

Sebastian tries to nod. “Da, yes, god yes,” he moans out, his hips rocking up to meet Chris’ strokes. “Please Chris, more.”

Chris  moans low in his throat and whispers right into his ear. “You want me to fuck you baby?”

Seb whimpers and nods. “Yes, yes, please, te rog, please Chris, please sir, please,” he babbles, desperate and writhing.

“Fuck,” Chris breaths again and it takes all his strength to pull himself away long enough to find some lube.

When he climbs back between Seb’s legs he has to remind himself to breathe at the sight of him. “Fuck” is all he can get out before surging up and kissing him. Hard and needy. Sebastian moans into the kiss and Chris slicks up his fingers as he bites at his bottom lip.

“Please Chris, please,” Sebastian begs and that’s all he needs. He kisses him again, a distraction from the sting as he slides a finger in up to the first knuckle.

Seb whimpers into the kiss and tenses around the digit, his breath catching in his throat.

“You okay?” Chris asks, pulling back just enough to look into his eyes.

Seb nods and pushes back against his finger. “Yeah, I’m okay,” he breathes.

Chris mirrors Sebastian’s nod and slowly pushes the finger in the rest of the way. Sebastian’s gasping and moaning already, back arching off the bed.

“God, how did I get so fucking lucky? You need it so bad, huh baby?” Chris marvels, he pulls his finger out and when he pushes back in it’s joined by a second now. He fucks him slowly, teasing and stretching him gently. When he adds a third finger Sebastian whimpers again.

“Please Chris,” he breathes. “I don’t care if it hurts, please, I just need you in me, god. I need your cock so bad. Please Chris.” Chris just moans and curls his fingers. Sebastian’s hips jerk as he hits his spot, crying out wanton and needy. “Please, please, I’m ready, te rog,” he begs.

“Okay, okay,” Chris whispers into his ear. He pulls his fingers out and starts kissing down his neck again. Sebastian whimpers and grips at his shoulders, trying and failing to not squirm under him.

Chris stills him with a hand on his hip as he slicks himself up, moaning into the skin at the contact. It has been entirely too long. “Ready?” he asks, but before Seb can answer he sinks his teeth into his collarbone and pushes into him slowly.

Sebastian moans loudly and digs his short nails into Chris’ shoulders, pressing his hips back desperately to try and get him to speed up.

“So fucking tight,” Chris gasps, pausing to let Sebastian adjust once he’s completely filled up. “God, you feel so good Seb.”

Sebastian grinds against his lap and lets out a moan as Chris’ dick brushes against his spot. “Move, please, I’m ready, sunt gata,” he begs.

Chris groans as he pulls out and pushes back in slowly. He sets a gentle rhythm at first, but with Sebastian begging and arching under him it isn’t long before he gives in.

Chris fucks him hard and fast now, hitting his spot with every thrust. Sebastian tugs at his hair and claws at his back, moaning and muttering under him and it isn’t long before Chris’ hips still as he comes into him. At the feeling of it, Sebastian comes across both of their chests entirely untouched.

“Jesus,” Chris pants as they’re both coming down. He pulls out slowly and Sebastian whimpers at the sudden emptiness. “That was… jesus…” He leans down and kisses Seb gently. When he pulls back he chuckles and mumbles, “Happy birthday.”

Sebastian giggles and rolls his eyes, hitting him playfully. “Thanks,” he says, his tone sarcastic.

Chris laughs and crawls off the bed. He stretches a little before holding a hand out to him. “C’mon,” he says, “I think we could both use a shower.”

“Then cake?” Seb teases with a wink. “I know you were excited for that part.”

“Yeah,” Chris chuckles, slapping his ass playfully, “Then we get cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, so keep in mind this was written by an asexual (autochorissexual, but still) lol It was… a lot more difficult than I had anticipated. I think I seriously sat at my desk staring at the screen like “…soooo…..” for way too long. If it was horrible, rest assured this may or may not be the only sex scene actually ever written into this series. If you did like it let me know and maybe I’ll try my hand at some more kinky stuff later.
> 
> The next update is gonna be two whole chapters! Wooohooo!
> 
> As usual, thank you sososo much for reading and leaving kudos, comments, etc! I really do appreciate it so much!
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com)! Let’s be friends!


End file.
